


A Little More Time

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Tenroujima Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Laxus has mixed feelings about Juvia's presence on Tenrou Island.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Little More Time

Despite the growing he had done over the past few months, Laxus would be the first to admit that he still had quite a bit more to do. It was a realization newly discovered, however. Prior to arriving on Tenrou Island, he’d thought he’d fully come to terms with his feelings towards his guildmates. He loved them, and they pissed him off constantly. Feeling one thing didn’t negate the other. Seriousness and fun could still go hand in hand, too. There had been precious little fun in Laxus’s life post-banishment from the guild. Just a lot of anger, and a lot of self-reflection.

But clearly he still had more to work on, if the knowledge that a woman who had just barely joined Fairy Tail could be a candidate for the S-Class trial already. And a former enemy, at that. It spat in the face of the years of hard work and effort and hope that everyone put forth just to be considered for candidacy.

Watching her now, as she chased Gray around, it made it even harder to accept that if it hadn’t been for Grimoire Heart, she might have filled the S-Class spot he’d vacated. She’d loudly proclaimed that she didn’t even want it, so why was she even here?

It rankled.

Logically, he knew it wasn’t her fault. If she’d done outstanding work, then of course Gramps would make her a candidate. She’d already been considered at an equivalent power level when she was still with Phantom Lord. And Freed had nothing but praise for her, as well, for how she’d conducted herself during his coup. That counted for something in his book. Freed was a difficult man to impress. And plenty of people in Fairy Tail didn’t want to become S-Class.

He had lots of work to do on himself still, clearly. And he would. These pointless feelings of bitterness would only harm him and the people he cared about in the end. Laxus wasn’t a member of Fairy Tail anymore. He didn’t have the right to judge her.

For now, he would put on his best neutral expression, and bear the discomfort. He would enjoy his reunion with his friends while it lasted, and dwell on how to move forward later.

Someday, he knew he would be okay with Juvia Lockser.

He just needed a little more time.


End file.
